When you left
by FoolsHeaven
Summary: Dean and Cass are having an unspoken relationship, but one day Cass is acting oddly and disappears. After that Dean doesn't hear a word of him, what happened?


Authors note: I have mixed some parts of the original story of Supernatural in this one. I'm sorry for all possible grammar mistakes you might find from the text.

I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you thought of it. =)

XXX

What happened to you

It was night and Dean was sitting the edge of his bed holding his head to his hands, moon let its cold light shine through the window. Sam was already sleeping, why wouldn't he be, his life was going okay, he didn't have any worries like he did, he didn't know what had happened.

The window was open and frozen air blowed through the room and got Dean to shiver, he got up and went to close it. The room he was in wasn't big, just two beds and a small table with a few chairs around it, motel room also included a small bathroom. Their apartment was dirty but also cheap, the brothers didn't have money nor the time to sleep in any gorgeous hotels.

Dean felt like it was his fault, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel or what Cass had meant. But it didn't matter now, Cass was gone, maybe forever this time. Dean got dressed, he needed to get out. Pulling his jacket on he gave one look for Sam making sure he was sleeping and left the room.

Cold air blowed to Dean's face as he got out, but he didn't care, to him it was more like a refreshing blow. He watched up to the clear night sky, moon was almost full and all the stars were shining. Winter was coming, slowly but surely.

Dean started walking, there was no one else on the streets, he was alone, he felt alone. He didn't really pay attention where he was going, he just needed to clear his head, think about what had happened a day earlier.

Dean and Cass were never dating, Dean wasn't sure what they're relationship had been but it had been something, it had meant something to him. They were together, they liked each other's company and they did it sometimes. Dean wasn't gay or anything, hell, he loved women and was always hitting on them, until Cass came around.

Last time Cass had appeared to Dean they had a private time, Sam was in library trying to find some information about the thing they were after then.

Dean let out a sight and closed his eyes for a moment, the memory brought a small smile to Dean's face. That was the last time they had had sex. Dean could still remember every kiss they changed, every touch they made. He could still smell Cass, he had never smelled anything that good before.

Dean wandered around thinking about how Cass had appeared right behind his back and how Dean had swung his fist towards him thinking it was some kind of a creature trying to attack on him. Cass however just gripped Dean's wrist calmly and pushed him gently to the wall laying a soft but passionate kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean opened his eyes, oh god how he would've wanted to see Cass now, kiss him and talk to him. There was so much he didn't get a chance to say, he could only trust that their actions were enough to tell everything.

Dean was surprised of the Cass appearance but even more of the kiss, Cass wasn't like that, he had never kissed Dean like that. Sure they had kissed, but only during sex and then the kisses were rough and full of lust.

"Are you okay?" Dean had asked from Cass after their lips parted, he had a bit worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to wait for a while for Sam leaving." Cass responded sliding his hand under Dean's shirt and kissing his throat.

Dean still wasn't quite convinced but let it be for now, it wasn't too often when Cass came to him himself. Dean helped Cass to get his shirt off, after that he took Castiel's trench coat off and dropped it to the floor with his own shirt.

Cass moved a bit lower kissing his collarbone and nibbled his skin carefully for not leaving any marks in his skin, at least not anything that wouldn't fade away soon. Dean moved his other hand to Castiel's neck caressing it.

It had felt so good having him close, it always did. A car went by waking Dean from his thoughts, he looked around, there was still no one else on the streets. It was just a good thing, Dean didn't want anyone to disturb him. He had been walking some time now but wasn't ready to get back.

Falling back to his thoughts Dean left his surroundings and the cold night air to be, they weren't important.

Dean pushed Cass onto the bed, they both were shirtless now. Dean sat over Cass crotch not letting his weight down on it. He crouched over Cass to kiss him, it was a hot kiss. Cass opened his mouth letting Dean to slip his tongue in. While hot kiss Dean examined Cass body with his hands and Cass hands were all over his back.

Slowly Dean moved his hands lower to open Castiel's pants, he kissed his lower stomach while getting the pants open and sliding his hand under them to rub Cass crotch. He heard Cass to sight quietly for his touch.

Dean kept rubbing Cass feeling his cock starting to get harder. He took Castiel's pants off with a little help of his.

Cass was fast to turn the situation around rolling Dean under him, Dean had gotten hard just for touching Castiel but seeing him sitting on top of him naked got Dean to lust after Cass body even harder, he wanted it, he needed it. Cass removed Dean's pants as well then going down on his body kissing his skin along the way till he got all the way down and kissed softly Dean's hard member. Probably no one could do a better blowjob than Cass did, at least none of the women Dean had been with weren't able to do the same.

Dean let out a small gasp when Cass took him in his mouth, his mouth was so hot, so wet. Dean closed his eyes to enjoy every little movement that Cass did with his mouth. It was hard not to move his hips against Castiel's mouth, Cass didn't like him doing that so he always had to try not to.

Dean was almost getting an erection just thinking about Cass hot mouth around his cock, the coldness thought kept it down, gladly. It would be troublesome if he'd have an erection now, no way he would start jerking himself off in middle of the road he was walking on, there were houses everywhere around him.

Dean and Cass always had to wrestle a bit before they could fuck, they never knew who fucked who and both of them would have wanted to always be on top. This time Dean lost the fight and gave up letting Cass be on top. Cass turned him around to his stomach then lifting him up to his knees. Dean kept his face down to the sheets letting Cass have a good look to his ass and to quiet the possible noises he was going to make so the wall neighbors wouldn't hear them.

Cass took the lubricant he always carried with him when he was coming to see Dean and just Dean alone.

He had some fluids to his fingers and pushed them to Dean's ass, to make it more slippery for the later act. Dean let out a small moan when Cass pushed his fingers in moving them in and out to get the lubricant all the way in and everywhere. Dean enjoyed this with every breath of his.

Finally when Cass removed his fingers from his entrance Dean was already waiting for more, he changed his position a bit while Cass rubbed some of the lubricant in his own dick. Dean felt Cass to position himself behind him and put his hand to his hips. Then slowly Cass started to push himself in Dean trying not to hurt him more than he had to.

Dean had to moan again, this didn't hurt so much anymore, the first time had been just pain, until the pleasure had replaced it. Dean pushed his ass towards other man's crotch to have his dick faster inside him. Cass noticed it and pushed all the way in not hesitating. It felt so good, he had missed Cass, he had missed fucking him, no matter which way.

Cass started to pump inside Dean fast taking a firm grip from his hips. Dean had to bite the sheets a little so he wouldn't let out too loud moans. He moved along with every move wanting to have Cass deeper inside him.

Their sex was hot and made both of them sweat, different kind of moans and gasps filled the room when men fulfilled their needs, the air was full of sex and men's lust over each other's. Dean took a grip of his own cock starting to caress himself to the rhythm.

Finally they both came, Cass deep in Dean's ass and Dean to his own hand, they panted heavily laying side to side on the bed. Soon Cass got up and started to collect his clothes from the floor intending to leave. Dean got up too watching Cass, something wasn't right with him.

"Don't leave yet, stay with me a bit longer, Sam isn't coming back in a while. We could shower together." Dean said trying to get Castiel to stay, he had never asked him to stay before. Usually they just fucked and the other leaves.

Cass just kept dressing himself looking like his mind was somewhere else. When he finally responded to Dean it wasn't anything that would've eased Deans worry.

"I can't, I have something I have to do and it can't wait any longer. Just.." Cass kept a short pause. "Just take care of yourself and Sam okay." Cass leaned closer to Dean grapping his chin softly and kissed Dean, to Dean it felt like the last kiss he'd ever get from Cass.

"Cass wait! Don't go just yet, I…" Dean never got a change to end the sentence when Cass had already disappeared.

Dean sighted, he still didn't know what Cass was going to do, or maybe he had already done it. He hadn't heard of him after he had left, it got Dean worried. He knew Cass had some stupid idea to save him and Sam from Lucifer. Lucifer was always playing games with them, like they were his play toys, time to time he also tried to kill them, hadn't succeeded just yet but it was just a matter of time. Cass leaving like that had to have something to do with Lucifer.

Dean felt lost, like he was just waiting for the sunrise when everything was going to be okay, but it never came and the night went on forever. He started to get cold and turned around to get back to the motel.

It was already small hours and Dean hadn't slept at all the whole night, he wasn't tired.

He could only hope that Cass would come back, that he would see him again. But if he'd never see him again he would forget and leave it all behind him. Eventually Dean would have to move on with his life, but he'd never lose hope. Castiel was somewhere, he just had to figure out where.

After leaving Dean Cass had gone to Lucifer like he had promised. It wasn't easy, leaving Dean like that, but he knew he would see him again, when the time was right. Cass had sold himself to Lucifer for the lives of Dean and Sam, they were more important than he was and they needed to stay alive. Now his wings were broken and he had been chained into a white room where Lucifer could torture him whenever he wanted to. It had been surprising that Lucifer was willing to change both Dean and Sam's lives for his, but Castiel knew there was a reason to that, he'd find it out soon enough. Cass had gone from heaven to hell in no time, but maybe it was the right place for him, he had betrayed everyone, even God.

Cass had decided to take all the pain Lucifer had to offer, somehow he would fix his broken wings and leave. But it wasn't going to happen soon, first he had to wait till brothers closed the gates of hell, there was a prophet telling them how to do that. For now Castiel had done all he could to keep the brothers alive, rest was in their hands. They had born in this war and they were the ones to end it.

XXX


End file.
